Demonic Power
I feel the sharpness of my fangs against my bottom lip. How much I would love to sink them into the neck of an unsuspecting subject. Crouching down on my ledge, I peer over the edge of the building. Down below, people are going door to door, Trick-or-Treating. I scan over for one person, just one, going out by themselves, far enough away to where I can just leap out and quench my thirst, my hunger. I spot one person, near my ledge. I examine a few things, like distance and all, just so when I land, I land perfectly. Backing up a bit, I leap at the person. I land right in front of them. They are dressed in a black gown with a mask on that pumps blood throughout the mask. Pathetic costume in my opinion, but that’s just me. The smell of the person is driving me insane. I have had yet to have blood for a long time. Longer than I would of preferred. The person pulls up their mask and looks at me, at first shocked, then laughing. “Amazing costume. How did you get your eyes to be red like that? And those fangs look so real,” he says, his hood of the costume falling down to reveal his brown hair, his brown eyes, the pulse of blood underneath his skin. I smile. “Great cosmetics,” I lie. I have gotten better at lying throughout the few years as a vampire I have been alive. Technically, I am 436, but I was turned when I was 16. “Walk with me.” He smiles at me and nods. I lead him down my alleyway, the dark alleyway where I had lead countless before. “You have the most amazing eyes,” I say, turning to look at him. I have gotten use to this entire… Flirt your way out of things. “I never caught your name, what is it again?” “David, but you can call me anything you want,” he sounds almost giddy. It makes me laugh a bit in my head. “Well David, your eyes are truly amazing. They fit so perfectly with your hair and pale face. Everything just fits wonderfully with you. Almost to good to be true.” I push my midnight black hair out of my face. “Thanks,” he says, practically drooling over me. I walk over and circle around him. “Perfectly together in beautiful harmony,” I whisper in his right ear. “Together to equal the most beautiful, most charming man I have ever seen,” I whisper in his other ear. Finally, I walk around to face him. Almost as tall as me, but I chose not to wear heels today. He practically seems to leap at me and kisses me. Just as planned, of course. I kiss him back with the same passion, maybe a little more forcefully then necessary though. But hey, you have to put on a good show to get what you want. After awhile, I trail kisses down his neck. I can feel the blood pulsing underneath his skin. I can feel the warmth it puts on my cool skin. I can smell the fumes it gives off to my senses. Finally, I sink my teeth into the neck of the person. I taste the blood as it pours into my mouth. The sweet taste is overwhelming, yet I love it. The taste of human blood is like no other, and is addicting as marijuana to any normal human. After awhile, I pull away. The crimson liquid, warm and sticky, slowly slides down my chin to drip to the floor, next to the dead body of the boy lying on the floor. I smile in pure satisfaction. Kneeling down, I kiss the forehead of the boy lying on the ground. “Goodbye, David,” I say with a small laugh. I turn around and flee the scene. As I jump, my black dress flows behind me in the wind. Landing atop of my ledge, I look around before turning into a bat and flying away. Category:Demonic Power Category:Short Stories Category:Stories by Rainfacestar Category:Finished